September
by Classy Abigail
Summary: Edward Elric can't seem to find a suitable gift for Roy Mustang on his birthday. Good thing what Roy wants is something that Edward has had all along. Roy/Ed. Happy birthday, Kaleigh Elric!


**A/N:**

Oh my goodness I wrote this pretty quick because today is **Kaleigh Elric**'s birthday! Happy birthday I am so screwed.

**Disclaimer:**

All I own I this plot and my own panic.

* * *

_Dear Colonel, I heard that today is your birthday. You must be pretty old-_

Edward Elric cursed, scribbling out the words he had just written.

_Dear Mustang, Happy Birthday! That's all you'll get out of me-_

The blond swore again, drawing a big "X" over his words.

_Dear Roy, Let's fuck!_

"Ack!" he yelled in frustration, throwing his pencil across the tiny, military-issued dormitory. It hit the wall opposite of his desk and snapped in half. "This is not working," he stated obviously, crumpling up the paper and throwing it into the garbage pail by the door. He had to be at work in one hour, and the distraught teen still didn't have anything to give Colonel Mustang, the man he secretly loved, for his birthday.

Suddenly, an idea struck him, and before he could think about it further, the blond was throwing on his red jacket and flying out the door.

You couldn't go wrong with flowers, right?

* * *

You obviously could go wrong with flowers.

That new thought was running through Edward's mind as he stood in the cramped flower shop, looking around at all of the colorful displays. None of them really screamed manly, hardened soldier to him. Shelf upon shelf of flowers in vases lined the walls, and Ed realized in horror as he looked around that the shop didn't just sell bouquets and boutonnieres. It also sold innumerable, useless knickknacks. He didn't think there was a single flat surface that wasn't covered in glass or porcelain figurines. The blond found himself pitying the tired girl in the corner, meticulously dusting the wedding display with an extremely dirty rag.

"Anything you need, dear?" the old lady working the register suddenly asked, startling the blond out of his thoughts.

Ed approached her warily. "Uhm, maybe? Do you have anything that isn't… you know, incredibly girly?"

"Honey, you do realize that you are in a flower shop, right?" she asked, pushing her wire-rimmed glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose, "Flowers aren't exactly masculine, you know."

"Ah, right. Sorry to bother you," he apologized, turning tail and heading for the exit.

Maybe candy would be a better choice.

* * *

"Maybe not," Edward muttered to himself as he stared blankly at the crowd of children rushing around in the candy store. They were clinging to haggard, harassed looking parents, shrieking and whining about what they wanted. Even if he were to push through them, the soldier didn't think he could stand having all of those sugary brats around him at one time.

He walked away from the store with a sigh, checking his pocket watch absently. There were ten minutes until he had to report in for work. "What do you get for a guy like that?" Ed asked himself, blushing as yet another idea came to mind. He could always confess his feelings to his superior officer. "Yeah, like he'd want that as a present," Edward scoffed, trying to push that thought away, yet it kept crawling back to the center of his thoughts until he couldn't ignore it any longer.

So it was with a somewhat heavy heart that Edward Elric trudged into the Central HQ building and dragged his feet all the way to the office of Roy Mustang.

* * *

Inside the office, everything was decorated with colorful streamers, banners, and balloons. Other than that and the usual work desks, the place was empty. Edward looked around carefully before walking in. He searched his coworkers' desks, noticing confusedly that they were all empty. The blond's head then turned to the door that closed off Mustang's private office from his subordinates' workplace. He didn't hear any noise coming from it, which meant that either everyone was late or something terrible had happened.

Edward heard the squeaking of the door behind him, and he whipped around, dropping into a fighting stance. Roy Mustang was standing in front of him with a cardboard box in his arms, staring bemusedly at his youngest subordinate. The soldier immediately dropped his guard. "Oh. Hey, Mustang. Where is everyone?" he asked curiously, a light flush appearing on his face.

"They already moved their belongings into the new office. I'm just here to take down the decorations. Since you always insist on showing up nearly late every day while they are here early, you didn't get to hear my big announcement," Roy explained, sounding almost hurt, "I was promoted this morning to General."

Edward looked stunned for a moment before breaking into an enthusiastic smile. "That's great, Mustang! And on your birthday, too."

Roy blinked. Then, he matched his subordinate's smile. "Thanks, Ed!"

"Anyway," the blond continued, staring straight at the ground at Mustang's shoe, "I did try to get you a birthday present this morning, but, you see, I didn't really know what to get you. I tried writing you a card, but," he trailed off, remembering the last thing he had written. "And then I went to this flower shop, but that didn't… I mean, and then there was the candy store." Edward babbled on, trying to organize his thoughts into a coherent explanation. He made the mistake of looking back up at Roy, only to see his superior officer's amused expression. A frown instantly settled on the blond's already flustered features. "And just what is so amusing?"

"You obviously put a lot of thought into this," Mustang stated, setting the box down on one of the desks, "I'm very happy." Before Ed could think about what his love interest had just said, strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind, pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you, Edward."

"M-Mustang?" Ed stammered, blush deepening, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing you don't want me to do," Roy replied cockily, putting a gloved finger under the blond's chin and tilting his head back. "I've been watching you," he whispered, warm breath ghosting over his captive's face. Their lips connected in a warm, deep kiss, and it didn't even occur to Edward to protest. His arms were trapped by Roy's, so he simply leaned in and let the older man dominate. A tongue found its way into Edward's mouth, and the blond moaned at the contact. He subconsciously rolled his hips into Mustang's, and the corners of his mouth turned upwards at the gasp it elicited.

They parted unwillingly when the need for air became too great, and the two men simply stared into each other's dilated eyes, panting. It was suddenly too hot in that room.

"So," Roy started, loosening his grip on the tiny blond, "Were you planning on giving me a present after all? Because I do need a dinner date tonight."

* * *

**A/N:**

Whoa. Rushed much. Ah, well. I'm leaving for vacation soon, and I can't just leave you all hanging without an update!

Why, yes, I'd love a review! Thank you!


End file.
